Derek (FR)
by Kemalnica
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer si Derek s apparaitre sur la base s il est de meme taille de Susan? Après leur première aventure, Susan ne lui parle pas et elle est confuses de ses sentiments. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas de sortir ou quitter la base, elle se force de lui pardonner. Et le vieux sentiment remontent a la surface.


\- C'était horrible! dit Susan, elle se pencha en avant et noua ses lacets.

La plate-forme coulissante les emmena dans la chambre commune après d´une mission où ils s´étaient battus contre les choses paranormales.

\- Mais on a botté le cul de ces araignées, annonça Le Maillon Manquant avec enthousiasme et il s´ étira.

\- Je crois que j´en aurai la phobie pour la vie, remarqua Susan. Après cette observation, elle se leva et attrapasa sa manche quelle était entirement déchirée de épaul au poignét.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre la prochaine sortie, dit B.O.B. devant la porte. Il était enthousiasmé par ce qui se passait, il n'a jamais eu plus de plaisir.

Le Docteur hocha seulement la tête. Lui même avait un expérience intéressant, mais il se tut. Il voulait se reposer.

La mur du fer se déplaca et la lumière inonda la chambre qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

\- J´espère que ça sera quelque chose de normal, soupira Génormica et elle se rendit compte comment sa remarque était absurde. La fille regarda ses amis pour ne pas marcher sur eux par erreur. «Ou je deviendrai folle.» ajouta –t- elle en ajouta –t- en levant les yeux. A ce moment là elle se figea. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Susan craignait d'avoir à nouveau des hallucinations.

\- Je recommence, je suis devenue folle, voulut - elle dire, mais les paroles ne purent pas sortir de sa bouche, à son étonnement. Susan se mis à genoux et chuchota au Maillon Manquant: «Tu m´a donné quoi ce matin au café»

\- Rien, se défendit-il. J´ai voulu te faire peur.

Susan se tint début. Elle ne rêvait vraiment pas. Elle le vit. Lui.

Derek.

Il était assis sur le canapé à côté de table sur la place de Susan. Quand il vit la fille de venir, il se mit debout.

Les trois petits furent surpris que Derek avait la même taille que Susan - probablement plus grande d´un pied. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon de couleur brune de la même matière que celui de Susan. Tous ses vêtements était ornés des rayures bleu outremer et d´une plastron avec les chiffres 00006. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, coiffé en coup de vent.

Susan se mit à marcher contre lui et avec toute la puissance du Quantonium, qu´elle avait dans le corps, elle lui cassa le nez d´un crochet droit.

La fille réalisa qu´elle rêvait . Elle serra les poings - tant elle croyait. Susan rastait paralysée. Avant la fille pouvait faire quelque chose, sauf excepter ses pensées confus, Derek traversa la chambre, chez lui, la regarda et il la serra dans ses bras chaleuresement.

\- Susan!, il la laissa finalement mais toujours il portait ses mains. «C'est vraiment toi? Dieu merci, je n´arrive pas y croire.»

\- Derek?, interrogea Susan intriguée. «Que fais-tu ici? Qu´est que t´as… » La fille s´arrêta et se demanda si elle vouait connaître se réponse. «…arrivé? » elle s´arracha de son calin.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit - il.

Susan le contourna en observant tous ses mouvements puis elle s´arrêta et s´assit sur le canapé. Derek sauta prés à côté d'elle et commença à raconter.

\- Mon équipe et moi, nous étions en reportage dans la centrale électrique de Lingvood, parce que, d´après notre source il y avait des problèmes avec le réacteur nucléaire, alors mon boss m´a envoyé vérifier la verité.

\- Attends!, Susan lui coupa le parole. «T´es plus le météorologue?»

Le Maillon Manquant et Docteur Cafard échangèrent un regard étonné comme si Susan n´avait que ce souci et n'était pas déconcerté de la menace nucléaire possible.

\- Non, repondit-t-il, comme s´il trouvait cette information évidente et connu de tous. «Après note derniée rencontre, je suis allé à Fresno et j´ai eu un prmototion.» Son ton trahissait son orgueil. «Tu le savais pas? »

\- Tu sais, commença Susan, on n´a pas trop de contact avec le monde extérieur, repondi-t-elle. Elle ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence.

-Alors, continua Derek, simplement ils m´y ont envoyé pour découvrir ce qui s´est passé. Le directeur de la centrale a rien voulu me dire, mais je persisté. J´ai laissé l´équipe repartir et moi, je me suis resté là, parce que je croyais que j´allais trouvé des informations.

Susan jeta coup d´oeil sur les garçons elle fut surprise quand elle les vit les étouter chaque mot de Derek tendus. Aussi B.O.B avait fait attention

\- J´errais en peut dans la centrale, quand j´ai entendu des ouvriers parler. Je n´ai pas compris mais j´ai les suivis, et j´ai les perdus et le moment là j´ai entendu l´alarme de retentir. Avant que je puisse retourner, j´ai senti une chaleur sur mon dos. Après je me suis reveillé ici.» Il se tut.

\- Et après le général Putsch est venu pour tout expliquer, ajouta Susan.

\- Oui, comment tu …

\- J´ai vecu la même situation, répliqua Génormica. Mon dieu, elle pensa. Tous ces cauchemars en si peu de temps et elle les revivait encore et encore.

\- Alors, je dirais que tu restes ici, avec nous, hum, la fille essaya vraiment de ne pas montrer son dégoût mais elle ne reussit pas. Ce fut une la mentation désespérée.

\- Ouais, pourquoi? demanda Derek en santait un soupçon de méfiance dans l´attitude de Susan.

\- C´est que, continua Génormica, que le Yetti devait étre le prochain membre de notre équipe mais à cause de la température elevée pour lui il a été transféré ailleurs. Il avait de la fièvre ici. Alors nous sommes que cinq. Probablement ils te déplaceront aussi.» Cette fois Susan lui répondu méchamment. Elle essayait d´être aimable - elle savait combien cette situation était pénible. Sans succés, elle voulait se venger.

-Attends cinq?, Derek ne comprenait pas. «Si je compte bien, vous êtes un, deux, trois, quatre…»

Le rugissement aigu d´un dinosaure se fit entendre.

Derek en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il tomba en se retournant pour regarder ce que c´était. Insectosaure lui dédia encore un cri de bienvenue.

Susan éclata de rire et couvra sa buche vite avec le main pour conserver le visage stricte.

Derek essaya s'asseoir. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du grande monstre derrière l´écran de verre. Il était sûr que la barrière allait se casser et que papillon de nuit allait le blesser.

\- Je comprends, vous etes cinq, Derek s´exlama.

Susan ne l´avait jamais vu si terrifié.

\- Donc vous pouvez être ensemble de nouveau, s´immisça B.O.B. dans la conversation. La phrase surprit tout le monde et ils tournèrent la tête. La goutte bleue ne comprit pas pourquoi et il expliqua son idée. «Vous savez? Quand vous êtes tout les deux…»

\- Tais toi, ordona Le Maillon Manquant et bâillonna B.O.B. avec sa main. Susan et Derek se regardèrent et la fille tourna la tête. Elle se sentit mal. Elle se releva et sortit de la chambre.

\- Attends!, s´exclama Derek. «Où tu vas?»

\- Dormir, expliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Mais tu dois m´aider! Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul, je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- Tu m´a laissée aussi quand j´avait eu le plus besoin de ton aide, dit-elle avec un ricanement. Ca lui faisait de bien de le dire: «Bienvenu à ma place.» remarqua-t-elle et elle s´en alla.

\- Susan!

Derek sentit que Génormica se vengeait de lui de façon bizarre. Il regarda la table où se trouvaient les petits créatures mais c´était seulement une amas de musocité bleue, que posait la question. Aussi reste seul lui recula de peur. Derek resta tout seul.

Susan s´assit sur son lit.

\- C´était un cauchemar, c´était q´un cauchemar, se persuadait-elle. Elle dut se calmer. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. « Ce sont juste des hallucinations, il s´agit des effets indésirables d´un antidote contre le venin des araignées.» Elle ne réussit pas à se calmer et se démanda pourquoi ça devait lui arriver. Elle espérait ne plus jamais voir cet idiot égoïste. Elle commença pleurer. Elle s´allongea et essaya de s´endormir.

Pendant ce temps Derek était resté dans la salle commune. Il n´avait aucune idée de ce qu´il allait faire. Peut être il pourrait explorer ce l'endroit. Il se leva et suivit les pas de son ex fiancée. Il se posa en face du mur et la planche décala vers le haut. C´était la porte – cachée. Derek se demanda où cela le ménerait. Au pas suivant le planche commença à bouger automatiquement et arrêta en face du portail comme ressemblant celui ci avant. Derek jeta un coup d´œil autour de lui. Il cria mais il n´obtint pas de réprise.

Le corridor n´était pas très long.

La porte souivante s´ouvrit et Derek entra. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il ne vit rien. Il s´assit et essaya de se remettre.

Il se réveilla: ce n´était qu´un cauchemar – l´imagination étrange de la part REM de son someil - mais la douleur desous son dos était bien réelle. Derek se demanda combien du temps il avait dormi mais ici les heures ne sertait à rien. L´homme refit le trajet de la veille jusqu´à la salle comune.

Tout le monde étaient déjà là.

Susan asseyait sur la canapé, les jambes possées sur le bord de la table et elle lisait un livre avec une enveloppe noire – fait pour sa taille.

Tout à coup du côté de la chambre de la pièce gonfla un gros nuage touffue violet. Une grande explosion suivit le rire maniaque, fort et effrayant.

Génormica ne jeta qu´un coup d´œil pour savoir si tout allait bien et reprit sa lecture. Au contraire la deuxième déflagration lui fit un peu peur et elle se secoua. Quand elle aperçut Derek, elle lui laissa un peu de la place à la table.

L´homme se mit à côté d´elle et s´interessa son activité avec intérêt. Il remarqua que ses yeux fixaient un point –elle reflechissait au lieu de lire.

Derek se retourna. Il y avait un tas beige inconnu sur le plateau comparable des flocons d'avoine ou de la purée de millet et la tasse avec du liquide qui était loin d´être un café.

\- Ça c´est…? demanda – t -il.

\- P´tit déj, completa Susan.

Avec déplaisir Derek leva sa tasse pour boire. A ce moment-là Le Maillon Manquant sauta dehors. Derek s´alarma et tomba lourdement. Il presque eut faillit jeter bas Génromica avec lui.

Le Poisson et B.O.B. éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient réuss à trouver une nouvelle cible pour leur bêtises.

Susan ne resista pas à éclater de rire.

Derek se leva et commença à manger. Par chance le repas fut meilleur qu´il ne paraissait.

En mangeant il regarda Susan et remarqua qu´elle portait la nouvelle chemise. Soit elle avait cousu tout la nuit; soit elle l´avait été donné une.

\- Que lis tu?

\- Les canines éclatants, repondit Susan et elle tourna la page. Elle préferait de ne pas être dérangé.

\- Tu l´as pas déjà lu?

\- Oui, je l´ai déjà lu six fois, j´adore ce livre, c´était un cadeau d'anniversaire et j´aime bien passer le temps en le lisant. Et soit dit en passant, la pièce où t´as dormi est la mienne. Sois gentille d´aller à côté la prochaine fois.

Susan respira profondemet. Çe sera encore une journée manifique, pensa-t-elle,ironique.

Et ce fut ainsi. Derek sans cesse posa des questions en ajoutant ses commentaires – de quoi il avait fait à l´époque où ils ne se voyaient pas. Susan restait indifférente, elle ne voulait pas lui répondre – elle ne donna que des brèves réponses. Malheureusement il parla plus que jamais. Et Susan ne put l´ignorer…

Les jours qui suivirent, B.O.B. et Le Maillon Manquant inventèrent de bêtises – fileter des cordes au niveau des chevilles ou se cacher dans le repas. Chaque matin Derek tomba sur le sol, chaque midi il se laissa effrayer et chaque soir il chercha ses affaires.

Chaque jour la fumée des couleurs différents remplit la pièce et l´air devint irrespirable. Docteur Cafard ne voulut pas révéler de quoi il s´ agissait. Il ne manquait que l'uranium 235.

Et chaque minute Derek essaya de persuader Susan de lui parler.

La fille ne pouvait pas de communiquer avec lui. Génormica craignit de la situation avenir – elle se mit en colére avec lui et elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Le soulagement arriva après deux cents et soixante heures de souffrance.

De bon matin, alors que tous les six venaient de se réveiller, le général W. Putsch vint leur rendre visit les visiter pour leur donner les informations. Derrière la table monta le grand écran avec le plan de l´Oregon et La chaîne des Cascades.

\- Je vois, que vous vous connaissez déjà , commenca Putsch. Sa voix semblait plus profonde que jamais.

\- On a du boulot, countinua-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils – les impôt étaient utilisés à financer ce programme militaire?

\- Dans le Lac du Cratère on a localisé le monstre connu sous le nom de Dévoressie. Procédure classique: APRESAM.

\- APRESAM?, Derek ne comprenait pas.

\- Assurer, prendre, saisir, mais ne pas faire mal, expliqua le Docteur.

\- Malheureusement le gouvernement n´ a pas consenti à acheter d´un avion neuf. Vous devez vous déplacer sur Insectosaure. Soyez prudents!, ajouta-t-il finalement, ce territoire là est grand je souhaite pas venir y chercher personne parmi vous au fond du lac. Vouz avez trente minutes avant de partir. Le général disparut aussi vite qu´il était arrivé.

\- Alors les gars, allons – y, il faut se préparer, ordonna Susan et tous se dirigérent vers la port.

Derek les regarda sortir, il fut étonné de l´organisation. Susan se tourna vesr lui.

\- On a besoin de toi aussi.

\- Vous pensez pas de débrouiller tout seules?

Ça y était, son masque héroiqu tomba et révéla son masque lâche, pensa Génormica. Comment est-ce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au tout début?

Derek fut obligé d´y aller contre son gré.

La deuxième port s´ouvrit et la planche métallique les enleva. La lumière du jour commençait à pencer dans obscurité. Ils se à la surface.

L´ éclat du soleil éclatait leur sota au sauta aux yeux. A perte de vue on ne voyait que le désert sauvage de sable. Le poussière se leva et le papillon géant atterit à côté.

Derek pensait l´avoir habitué à lui mais il avait peur de mourir seulement en l´approchant. Susan avait aidé lesautres à monter et elle se hissa en dernière.

\- On y va sur cette mite?, inderroga Derek.

\- Oui, répondit Génormica, tu l´as entendu toi-même. Elle tendit sa mais pour l´aider, parce que elle seule pouvait le faire. Derek tarda l´attraper, puis il accepta. Il atrapa le poil dense.

Le saurus cria et décolla.

Le paysage défila en vitesse. Ils montèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'où il faisait froid. Le vol devait durer quatre heures. Au bord de deux heures ils se trouvaient à la montagne.

Susan observa Derek – qui était visiblement encore terrifié. Il se tut et il écouta le groupe bavarder: deviner ce qu´il pourrait arriver et établir pour dormir de ne pas basculer et tomber.

Tout à coup un jet noir surgit et tourna à gauche au nord. Insectosaure le suivit.

Cinq heures après ils étaient sur place. Susan fut surprise – car elle avait dormit plupart du temps de la voyage. Elle se rappela avoir venu ici auparavant– le temps là elle était étonnée de la vitesse d´Insecto.

Ils atterrirent sur le bord du lac au sud. Il n´y avait que de sable, une forêt, une vieille jetée avec un chalet entourné par des barques brisées. A peine touché terre le papillon s´envola pour se réposer ailleurs.

Le Maillon Manquant promena son regard à la surface de l´eau. Surface de l'eau éternel soutit à sauter directement et s´amuser. Tout à coup il apercevait quelquechose que ressamblait à un bâton se précipitant dans leur direction. C´était elle – La Dévoressie légéndaire. Elle ressemblait à un lézard géant – Plesiosaurus.

Cafard disparut. Il remarqa des épaves des bateaux rouillées et il profita de l´occasion pour disparaître. Il sortit un vieux moteur d´un barque, connecta un carburateur et l´alternateur, combina des fils de fer et reunit un filet et l´harpon avec une corde.

Les autres comprirent que quelque chose se passait d´après un rire maniaque. La machine Docteur posa plus proche au lac. Les autres vinrent l´examiner.

\- Cela devrait aider à la rattraper, dit - il et il lanca le moteur.

Susan jeta un coup d´ œil sur alentour. Le monstre réel se dirigea dans leur direction- il semblait être curieuse, presque il savait que les créatures sur le rivage n´étaient pas si différent du reste du monde, qu´ils peuvent de pousser dans le même sens et qu´ils lui ne blesseraient jamais. Génormica croyait en son innocence. Le monstre s´apporcha à tel point que Susan trouvait facilement seulement d´aller dans l´eau et la toucher. Tout ça n´était que une illusion optique du fluid.

Docteur visa et tira. Le filet vola haut dans l´air. La précision du missile étonnèrent tout le monde, sauf le Cafard lui- même parce que il tous bien comptait – et le filet tomba directement sur le monstre d´eau. Malheureusement le lacis des cordes pour pêcher étaient trôp petit et ne dégringolèrent que sur la tête.

La Dévoressie fit un trou à son corps défendant alors le résau se mit immédiatement autour du corps frontière et de la nageoire. Effarouchée le monstre cria, de façon semblable à Insectocaure, elle se tourna en tirant le cord derrière et disparut sous la surface des eaux. Aucun parmi eux qui était debout sur la banque n´avait la moindre d´idée de la vitesse incroyable de la Dévoressie.

La câble se tendit et la machine se rompit. La structure métallique accrochée à la ficelle s'élança en l´air.

Malheuresement Susan était trop proche. Tout se passa en le temps de dire ouf – la corde épaisse s´enroula autour de la cheville droite de Susan. La fille tomba sur le dos, elle se cogna la tête et la ficelle la tira sous de l´eau.

Génormica elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de pousser un cri. Avant quelqu´un ait pencé de ce que s´était passé, Susan avait disparu. Il ne restait sur la sable que l´ empreinte de son corpstrainé dans le lac.

«SUSAN!» s´exclama Le Maillon Manquant et sauta la secourir dans l´eau. Les autres restent sans bouger.

Derek ne saisit pas ce qui était arrivé. Tout s´était passé trop vite. Il ne réagit pas. Devrait – il faire quelque chose pour éviter que la situation devenir encore pire? pensait – il.

Il se mit à courir.

Le Docteur chercha l'erreur pour l´éviter une prochaine fois, puisque le monstre était plus fort qu´il eut pensé. Il essaya de trouver un bateu disponible pour aider puis de la surface.

B.O.B. éxlata de rire.

Le Maillon était à son affaire. Il nagea long temps mais dans l´étendue du lac, avant qu´il touva Susan avec plesiosaurus rapide. L´eau était agitée et rien n´était bien visible au lieu là. Le Maillon souivit des tache de la fange.

Le poisson les aperçut. Dévoressie était allongé au fond et essaya avec ses dents de se dégager.

Susan était derrière. La flottabilité tira la fille vers le haut, mais la puissance ne suffisait pas pour ramener son corps complétement sur surface. Génormica essayait de délier la corde de son cheville. Le Poisson s´approcha – il mordit la ficelle avec ses crocs mais il ne la gratta pas ni griffa.

Il regarda Susan. Il savait qu´elle savait de nager et avec son entraînement regulièr elle était capable de retenir son souffle plusieur minutes mais elle sembla ne pas pouvoir de soutenir beaucoup plus longtemps – elle sembla d´abandonner. Ses doigts luttèrent contre la corde - sans résultat.

Le Maillon avait une indée.

Il nagea le long de la ficelle jusqu'à La Dévoressie. Le monstre d´eau géra la situation tranquillement parce-que lui même préferait d'être libré et plutôt s'éloigner le plus lion possible.

Le poisson prit la vitesse, brandit sa main et frappa le plesiosaurus sur sa nuque avec tout sa puissance.

Un cri se propagea jusqu'à la rive. Le monstre donna un coup au Maillon, il n´hésita pas une seconde et visa au surface – avec Dévoressie derriére lui.

Susan sentit la corde se tendre et comme elle la remonta.

Pendant ce temps, Après des cents de métres Derek s´arrêta sur la saillie d´une roche. Il regarda en bas – il n´avait pas envie de sauter.

Tout d´un coup de l´eau bouillonna près au bord et Le Maillon sauta au-desous de lui. Le poissson se jeta à côtè du monstre. Un peu à côté, juste de sous la roche Génormica remonta à la surface. Elle respira profondément. Son vosage avait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

\- Susan!, s´exclama-t-il Derek.

\- Donne-moi ta main, cria-t-il, il s´allonga et accrocha son pied à un arbre.

Susan chercha un point solide pour se rebondir. Quand elle en trouva, elle sauta et empoigna la main de Derek. Elle s'en fichait – elle empoignerait aussi une échelle des serpents si ça l'aider à quitter le lac.

Derek commanca de tirer la file en haut.

Trop lentement. Le ficelle se tendit. Instinctivement Susan serra encore plus la main et enfonca ses ongles dans la peau de Derek.

\- Donne-moi l´autre main! cria – t- il mais trop tard. La corde tira Susan en arrière, la fille toujours reliée à plesiosaurus.

Susan lâcha la main à cause la douleur dans cheville et tomba à l´eau.

Derek hésita – Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le monstre les mangeait touts les deux? Il paniqua. Soudain il prit son courage à deux mains et d´une impulsion il sauta dans le lac pour aider son ex fiancée – Il était sûr qu´il allait mourir ce jour là. Finalement ça lui parut pas une bonne idée: l'eau était gelée. Il inhala profondément et se dirigea liue de leur dernière position.

D´un coup au cou Le Maillon Manquant se fit un ennemi – il dit résister aux toutes les attaques de Dévoressie. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de forces alors il seulement fit des zigzags. Il savait très bien que s´il s´arretait le monstre le rongerait en deux moitié sans aucun problème. Il tourna son chemin à droite en touchant la gadoue pour la faire tourbilloner et lui-même se cacha derrière une grosse pierre. Il n'y avait absolument rien à voir.

Le Maillon espérait qu´il ne verrait pas – le monstre ne le vit pas non plus.

La Dévoressie poussa un ´hurlement et promena ses regards autour d´elle – elle n´abandonnait pas si facilement.

Susan perdait son combat. Elle sentait la pression de l´eau dans ses tympans. La ficelle métalique lui entaillait la peau et le sang coulait. La fille avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait une obsession ne pas laisser sortir l´air de ses poumons. Elle n´était pas sûre de tenir longtemps.

Derek remonta à la surface. Il reflechisait: qu´est ce que j´ai pensé, je ne peux pas les aides comme ça. C´était inutile. Il était entourné d´eau. Tout à coup il vit quelqes bulles puis d´autres. Elle étaitent très loin, mais Derek crut que c´était Susan. Il nagea jusque là. Dans la place des fuites de gaz Derek submergea. Début il agita des mains - impuissamment. Il se trouva au milieu du lac il y avait plus des trois cents métres ou neuf cents pas au minimum.

Il trouva l´eau claire. Desous il aperçut une tâche noir – Susan. La fille ne se bougeait plus, elle n'essayait pas à se débobiner et tombait dans sobre – comme il n´eut plus l´air pour l´alléger.

Derek avait peur du pire. Il coula et l´attrapa, il éspéra que la Dévoressie le mordrait pas. Il toucha la corde, la fortune sourit aux audacieux: d´un coup de main il desserra le lacet et sortir le pied de Génormica.

Juste à temps. La fange tomba et le monstre aperçut Le Maillon Manquant caché entre les roches. Il se tira comme une fusée, il se déplaça plus profond dans la déchirure au fond du lac. Avec son corps élastique il fit des mouvements rapides et se dirigea dans un petit trou dans la grotte. Il pria pour glisser dedans sans se coincer. Dévoressie prit de la vitesse et souivit Le Poisson. Elle nagea dans le trou et resta coincée. Le filet s'enroula autour de ses nageoires arrière et le monstre ne pouvait plus bouger.

Derek allongea Susan sur son dos, les mains de la fille autour de son cou et il nagea vers la rive. Il la laissa tomber sur le sable et lui-même fatigué se mit à genoux.

«Susan» Il tremblait avec son corps – Susan, réveille toi!, il essaya encore.  
La fille ne réagit pas.

Derek appliqua les doigts sur le cou et la paume devant la bouche. Il sentait son pouls mais elle la fille ne respirait pas.

«Susan! Réveille – toi! » cria Derek, il saisit la main et il était prêt pour resusciter Susan.

Génormica se réveilla et commença à cracher de l´eau.

«Susan, Susan, comment ça va?» demanda – t –il.

Susan le regarda égarée. Elle était dans état frigorifié avec extrément pâle.

Oui, murmura-t-elle et elle se concentra seulement sur Derek.

«J´avait un cauchemar. J´ai rêve que j´était …, elle tourna la tête et se tut. Elle aperçut le Docteur Cafard, Le Maillon Manquant et B.O.B. à côté de lui.

\- C´est rien, ajouta - t- elle. Enfin, tout était logique. Elle s´assit et secoua la sable de ses vêtements. Ça prit un peu du temps pour elle de réaliser ce qui s´était passé.

\- Vous avez réussi à l´attraper?, demanda – t- elle. La fille se leva mais son coprs fatigué et sa cheville blessée ne supportèrent pas son poids. Génormica avait la tête qui tournait et elle tomba presque. Heuresement Derek le rattrappa mais elle dut se poser par terre.

\- M´rci, dit – elle dit avec réserve et elle se tourna vers ses copains

\- Oui, on l´a attrapé, déclara le Docteur, elle est attaché et sécurisé et elle ne devrait pas sortir.

\- Qu´est ce qui va arriver avec elle?

\- Ce ne sont plus vos affaires, dit général Putsch arrivé dans une Jeep bleue et verte. «Bon travail» continua-t-il, «Vous pouvez revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la transporter en lieu sûr» Il fit demi-tour la voiture et disparut complétement.

Ça ressamblait de cette façon au Susan. Pendants instant petite moment sa vision se brouilla et tous les autres quatre sens dénoncèrent leurs services aussi. La fille avait besoin de dormir. A bout de ses forces Susan siffla sur ses doigts.

Insectosaure s´annoncait par l´hurlement connu et survola tout le monde. Génormica monta difficilement sur la queue. Elle donna la main à Derek mail il refusa, il savait qu´elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer en haut.

Le saurus fit une signe de ses ailes et souleva la poussière. Ils retournèrent à la base. Peu après ils volaientt au dessus hauts plateaux. Le paysage semblait calme – les courants dans les fleuves étaient clairse et reflétaient les rayons de soleil. Ils semblaient criblés de pierres précieuses.

Susan contemplait la beauté du paysage et, parce qu´elle s´était encore désorientée, il lui venait à l´esprit des dizaines des pensées: elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient été obligés de l´attraper si jusqu' à ce jour il n´y avait pas un problème. Tout le monde avait du savoir que le monstre du lac existe.

La fille ne remarquait pas que le restu d´équipe se bavardait.

Le Maillon Manquent narra comment héroïquement il avait reussi à leurreur La Dévoressie dans la cage. Docteur continua sa part d´histoire quand il avait mis en service un bateau et avec les poids sur le filet pour l´empêcher de s´échapper et, avec l´Insecto et B.O.B. ils réussirent de jeter la filet sur La Dévoressie, dans la même moment quand Derek sauvait Susan,.

Derek regarda Susan. Elle observait les alentours et son visage s´éclaira. Derek après tous ce temp se rendit compte combien elle était belle et il arriva à la conlusion que il perdait la fille en vain.

Susan remarqua qu´il l´observait et elle ne dit rien. Elle n´était pas d´humeur à discuter, elle ne voulait que s´allonger.

La voyage retour passa plus rapidement que celui au lac.

Dans la chambre commune Susan s´assit et posa les pieds sur la table.

«Bonne nuit, ma chérie» lui souhaita le Docteur et fit le signe au Maillon de la laisser tranqille. Il savait que récemment elle n´était pas dans son assiette- dépuis d´arrivée de son ex-fiancé.

Le Poisson poussa le gélatin bleu dans la couloir.

\- Nuit, murmura Susan.

\- Tu vas pas dormir?

Susan s´alarma. Elle se tourna. C´était Derek - qui d'autre?

\- Non, répondit elle mais elle n´était pas d´humeur à parler, je préfere rester si quelque chose arrive.

La verité était que la fille ne pouvait plus marcher. Elle se sentit independente, elle n´avait besoin d´aucune aide, surtout pas celle de Derek. Elle l´observa – elle avait des sentiments mitigés: elle le détestait mais il lui avait sauvé la vie et meritait d´être remercié. Si elle avait laissé voir ses vrais sentiments vraisdepuis le début, Derek serait plutôt demi-mort.

\- T´es aussi si crevée?, rira – t –il et il se posa à côté d´elle. La fille n´avait pas besoin de le sarcasmus dans son voix.

\- Hum, grimaca – t- elle et en faisant semblant tout allait bien, posa sa tête.

\- Tu parles toujours pas avec moi, n´est-ce pas, demanda Derek comme rien ne se passait. «Regarde, pourquoi on tourne pas la page?» il se sourira malignement. «Ne sois pas si réservée.»

Susan lui examina si il était sérieux

\- Quoi? riposta – t-elle, tu veux que je me comporte normalemet en ta présence?

\- Ouais, commenca – t-il et à ce moment-là il avait peur de la fille aux cheveux blanc, il était sûr qu´elle aurait pu lui pardonner.

Susan était en colére. «Tu m´a abandonné en rade! Toute seul dans le pire moment de ma vie! J´ai pensé que je peux te faire confiance. Après tout comment rien NOUS sépare? elle fixa son regard sur lui. «Et toi – tu t´es montré comme une espéce d´idiot égoïste.» Susan se mit en colère. Elle baissa la voix. «Il n´y avait jamais aucun NOUS!»

Derek réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur, la verité était désagréable. Il voulut au moins persuader Susan de lui écouter.

\- Et j´ai fini ici, continua – t- elle sans s'arrêter . «Tu peux pas imaginer quelle horreur j´ai vu. Et que rencontrons-nous tous les jours. T´as vu toi-même aujourd'hui et ça…ça c´est tout le temps. Les choses des cauchemares, je les vis. Je suis fermé vingt-quatre heures par jour, sept jours par semaine; tout le temps. Et on sort que pour se débrouiller avec des trucs dont les autres sont pas capables de comprendre et ma seul consolation est le fait que ça pouvais être pire. Et finallement je me suis adapter et maintenant c´est toi qui arrive!» Susan en menaçant le montra du doigt. «Et tu gâches tous!» Génormica s´arreta et réspira. «Et le pire est…qu´il y avait la façon pour m´aider, pour me faire normal – ordinaire, mais il n´y a plus…» Sa voix baissa rapidément et se perdit dans le silence.

Derek se réveilla du choc comment elle dirigeait tous ses paroles vers lui. «Ça c´est terrible, je suis vraiment navré.» Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour Susan aider, mais la situation était claire.

\- Personne veut veut de ta pitié, annonça – t – elle. Elle posa ses pieds par terre. «Tu sais…» Susan décida de parler franchement. « De temps en temps je me demande comment cela serait si tout allait bien, si tout qu'est-ce que t´as dit était vrais et si…»

-Si la météorite t´as pas frappé?, ajouta Derek. Susan resta étonnée comment il le savait.

-No! cria – t- elle, elle se leva et chancela. La colère brûla dans son corps - Susan mal comprit la douleur de son cheville. «Si j´avais pas été si naïve…». Génormica sécha ses larmes et respira profondement. Elle le regarda aves ses yeux bleus et rouges. «Honnêtement, je peux pas, dans ce moment précis, ici quand t´es assit devant moi et me demande de te pardonner.» La fille se mit à marcher et à cause de blessure elle tomba. Elle boita jusqu´au canapé et s´allongea.

Aucun parmi eux ne savait que faire ou que dire. Ni Derek,qui régretait profondément.

\- Tu veux de l´aide?, ajouta – t – il.

Susan aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas marcher dans le chambre. «Oui, non, je veux dire non.» assura-t-elle en jetnta un coup d´œil. «Je me débrouille.» Elle rassembla ses forces et dirigea à la porte.

Derek ne pouvait pas l´observer sans faire quelque chose. Il pressentit que Susan serair toujour en colère ontre lui et il en voudrait changer. Ou pas, pensait – il, ce n´est pas mieux attendre jusqu' à ce que tout se calme tout seul? La seule personne qu'il puisse impressionner, c´était elle.

\- Non, il se leva, avanca, sans dire mot, il atrapa la fille dans ses bras. Susan resta sans voix.

D´une coin caché les autres les observaient.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air correct, annonca Le Maillon Manquant. Le comportement humain ne lui arrêta jamais étonner.

\- Il faut qu´ils s´expliquent, dit Docteur.

\- Je dirai ils se sont déjà expliquent assez, s´opposa Le Poisson.

\- Ça veut dire qu´ils seront enseble, n´est-ce- pas?, ajouta B.O.B.. Le Maillon roula les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un devrait supporter la fille, déclara Cafard avec véhémence.

Dans la chambre de Génormica Derek posa la fille sur son lit et sortit sans aucun mot. Mais Susan n´était pas capable de sentir de la gratitude. Confuse elle se coucha et essaya de dormir. Elle était très contente de tirer les choses au clair si c´eut été plutôt un tornade d´émotions.

Le someil ne vint pas et la douleur dans le pied n´était pas à incriminer. La vraie raison se trouvait en elle-même. Elle réflechissait encore et encore – quelle un sentiment libérateur de mettre tout ses problèmes ailleurs, mais elle savait que ça la rendrai une service. De façon différente.

Avant son arrivée arrivé, c´était preque idéal. Même si c´était pas la vie vieille avant la collision avec le météorite. Elle était contente de savoir ses certitudes, au contraire ça aurait du être la vie dans ignorance. Quel temps ça prendrait pour tout laisser voir. La fille se demandait combien de temps elle serait capable de prétendre qu´il n´existait pas.

Génormica ne voulait pas dormir, parce que le matin au reveil elle serait obligée de partager avec lui la même piêce. Pour l´instant elle décida d´être en bon termes – de lui donner la chance de s´accoutumer. Dans tous les autres cas Derek était un très bon ami sauf son comportement égoïste.

La fille se rendit compte de quelque chose – il y eut un petit changement, le vieux Derek ne sautait jamais dans l´eau. Susan se demanda s´il changait - ce n'était pas son comportement typique. C´était l'environnement? Ou la radiation avait causé une mutation de son cerveau. C´est dans le besoin qu´on reconnaît ses vrais amis. Quand Génormica eut tout mis en ordre dans son eprit, enfin, elle s´endormit.

Le matin la jambe la ne faisait plus mal alors elle annula ses soins médicaux – la fille admirait comment Quantonium lui avait donné la taille et la force, mais aussi une récupération rapide. La chambre commune était silencieuse sauf petit bonjour avec Derek. Ce fut embarrassant.

Le reste de la journée passa de façon ennuyeuse.

Génormica se demanda si elle n´était pas trop stricte. Elle voulut finir le livre mais le moindre bruit la forçait déposer l´ouvrage pour changer son activité et chaque fois elle se calmait et continuit sa lecture.

Je peux pas lui faire du tort à lui jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin du monde, pansait – elle. Même s´il essayit de lui parler, elle lui annonçit «non» claire et il devait la vénérer.

Susan était surpris de façon suspecte, le vieux Derek ne il ne se comporterait jamais comme ça – normalement il harcèlerait la fille de question mais maintenant il était tranquille, il écoutait Le Maillon Manquant et les histoires et aventures, bien pomponés, pendant lesquelles ils eut souvaient la planète, le pays ou eux-mêmes. Derek riposta de temps en temps «Alors c´était vous?». Comme Susan écoutait, la moitié des histoires n´était pas vrai. La fille décida de ne pas intervenir.

Derek se moquait franchement de leurs contes, il avait besoin de se déconcentrer de ne pas penser à susan. Un grand gouffre se créa entre eux.

Avant des´endormir le soir Susan fut arrêtée par Docteur. Derek ne se présenta pas dans la pièce. Cafard voulut savoir comment ça allait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Doc? demanda Génormica.

\- Ma chérie, je suis pas un expert en psychologie mais je pouvais pas ne pas rémarquer votre discussion passionée.

\- Bon sang!, pensa dans la tête Susan. «C'était tellement fort?» demanda –t-elle.

\- On voulait pas écouter mais les murs ici sont faits de béton armé et d´acier, qui sont très connus pour bien transporter les sons.

\- J´ai aucun idée de ce que je dois faire, Doc.

\- Peut être vous pouvez vous réconcilier.

\- J'essaie mais ça marche pas. Il est…si… . La fille ne s´exprima pas. Elle se mordit la lévre inférieur. Elle voulait que cette situation n´arrivrait jamais.

-Il y a possibilité de se souvenir de votre sentiment précedent, suggéra Docteur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda- t– elle.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison que vous vouliez l'épouser en premier lieu.

Docteur frappa just. La réalité était douloureuse pour elle. Susan sentit les mêmes émotions quelle elle avait avant leur séparation. Elle se souvint qu´elle était complétement folle.

-Vous avez raison, elle se leva et sortit, si quelqu´un décidait.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard en marchant dans sa chambre Derek vint souhaiter une bonne nuit à Susan, parce que ce n´était pas un mystère pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps et pour ce qui était de surmonter sa défiance, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- Attends! l´arrêta Susan quand il s'apprêtait a sortir. Mon Dieu que suis-je en train de faire? pensa-t-elle. Je vais vraiment lui parler?

La fille repeta son discours toute la journée, joua avec les mots et la façon de le dire et au moment de les prononcer, elle oublia tout et dut improviser.

Derek la regardait patiemment.

\- Moi…, commença – t- elle. Elle espéra que le plus dur était fait. Elle avala sa salive et puis conscience de sa peur.

\- Peut être…je pourais te remercier. De m´avait sauvé la vie, éclata – t- elle, frénétique. «Merci.», ajouta t-elle à fin.

Derek l´observa amicalement. Il devina ça ne devait à dire pas être facile pour elle. «Il y a pas de quoi.»

\- Encore, le retint – elle, même si elle ne savait pas bien.

\- Regarde, continua Derek, je sais que t´es en colère contre moi et je le respecte.

\- C'est ce dont je veux parler, murmura- t- elle. Son subconscient lui souffla que ce n´était pas une bonne idée mais en même temps la poussa à le dire. Elle le fit un signe pour lui de se poser à côté d´elle.

\- C'est vraiment difficile pour moi. C´est vraiment difficile de ne pas tuer tous les matins et je dois te pardonner.

Le visage de Derek s´éclaira dans un sourire.

\- Prends ça comme une version officiel. J´ai besoin encore du temps.

\- Susan. Il l´étreignit.

La fille le repoussa. «Fais pas ça, jamais!» Elle la menaça en montrant son doigt. Il y eut une longue pause.

\- J´aurais jamais pencé que ce serait juste toi que je rencontrais ici, dit ensuite Susan.

\- Peut-être c'est pique du destin, réagit Derek et il sourit de tout son charme.

\- Tu sais j´y crois pas. Les lévres de la fille s´ ouvrirent sur un petit rire.

Sans qu´ils s´en rendent compte, leur conversation braqua sun un autre sujet. Susan lui raconta ce qui c´était passé entre leur marriage et la déstruction du vaisseau spatial. Ils commencèrent de se rappeler où ils étaient allés, ils rirent à leur propres blagues et Susan se sentit miuex.

Tous les deux s´avouèrent que l´autre leur manquait mentalement, mais aucun parmi eux ne le formula.

Au fin de la conversation Susan était contente qu´il y eut quelqu´un qui partage sa vision du monde. Il y avait de moment quand elle voulut lui fair un bleu sur son visage pour son comportement, mais elle s´habituait à sa présence – pour sûr. Ça devint normal sans reflechir, mais Derek evidemment voulut quelque chose de plus - de renouer la situation antérieure. La fille craignit ne gâter tout: un ennemi devient un ami, rien plus.

Tout semblait être bien, une autre semaine calme, quand soudain Général W. Putsch vint avec une missoin à accomplir.

\- Cette fois ce sera dur à cause du manque d´info, raconta –t- il. Sur l´écran énorme se forma l´Alaska.

Susan soupira, de l´eau avant et la neige maintenant.

La carte se rapprocha et en bas apparut la ville de Nome. Le général continua. «Notres capteurs ont enregistré une forme inconnue mais évidemment intelligente en base d´oxygène dans la partie de la ville occupée dèjà par des citoyens.» Juste à côté de l´écran la photo apparut: plustôt qu´une créature vivant, ça ressemblait à une tache.

\- C'est une poussière? demanda Susan avec un air obtus.

\- Cette poussière a causé des avalanches etd chagement de temps imprévisibles, bizarres aussi pour le nord-ouest. Les gens se plaignent et ont peur. Votre mission est de trouver qu'est-ce que c'est et, si possible, de le capturer.

\- APRESAM, demanda Derek en plaisantant.

\- Si possible, répondit Push sérieusement, une grande partie de nos hommes ont pas réussit avec le feu. Le géneral promena ses regard autour de lui. «Faites attention! Les montagnes sont dangereuses. Les vêtements chauds vous attendent dans le couloir.»

Derrière la vitre l´Insectosaure cria.

-Prépare-toi Boule-De-Poil, on s´en va, répondit Maillon avec enthousiasme.

Susan posa le livre et suivit les autres. Plus tard la soleil réchauffa l´équipe. Ils attendirent au Saurus et à sa surprise cette fois cétait Derek qui l´aida monter.

La voyage semblait passer vite au début mais à chaque degré de l´atitude nord il faisait de plus en plus froid. Génormica se pelotonna et enfonca ses mains dans la poil chaud d´animal. Elle leva la tête et vit les sommets des montagnes. En bas s´étalait la neige et le terrain s´élevait comme un monument pointu. La fille se demanda s´ils n´avaient pas besoin des passeports en volant desur le Canada.

Le vent souffla fort et l´ Insectosaure perdit son équilibre. Tout le monde s´alarma. Quelque chose les suivait et essayait les ramener à terre. La formation poussiéreuse extraordinaire les entourna encore une fois et tout à coup disparaîtrait.

-Ça y est!, hurla Docteur et donna un signe à l´Insecto pour atterir.

\- Où est-il allé?, demanda Susan an sautant par terre. Elle se trouva dans une petite vallée entre trois collines et un rocher recouverts neige. Ses pieds s´effondrèrent dans la poudre blanche et les tennis fins absorbèrent l´humidité, ce n´était pas agréable.

Tout à coup le poudre se leva et la chose apparut une deuxième fois. Elle semblait s´arrêter et les observer un après l´autre. Elle se déplaca devant Susan – la chose sentait la Quantonium dans son corps. La fille la frappa, rebondit et essaya l´empoigner. Ce n´était pas bon pour son membre blessé. La fille passa dans l´air et tomba par terre.

Le nuage se dirigea vers Cafard et Le Maillon. Aussitôt ils attaquèrent et la poussière les attacha ensemble. Après elle vola loin.

\- Il faut pas le perdre, cria Susan et ils coururent à sa suite. Le chemin n´était pas lisse. La neige ne était pas stable et marcher dedans prit du temps. Le poussiêre tourna à gauche puis à droite et les lessa se chaser tous les directions – il semblait qu´elle se moquait d´eux.

Susan voulut abandonner quand le nuage disparut dans une grotte latérale. La fille inclinait, mais elle ne peut pas y entrer.

La reste de l´équipe la rejoignit.

\- Les gars, dit- elle en se tournant vers B.O.B., Docteur et Le Poisson, vous devez y aller tout seuls.

\- Vous vous débrouillez seuls ici?, leue demanda Le Maillon.

\- Qui!, riposta Susan nerveusement, ne la laissez pas échapper!

\- Compris!

Les trois disparurent dans la trou. Susan regarda Derek. Il n´avait pas l´air d´être congelé. En effet il avait très froid.

En face de lui Susan trembla. Elle réflechit à ce qui se passait là bas et éspera qu´ils réussiraient.

Soudain le nuage quitta la grotte, il se dirigéa contre Derek et le culbuta.

\- C´est revenu! hurla Génormica et l´observa jusqu'à la chose disparût de sa vue.

\- Où est-ce que c´est?, demanda Derek et il secoua la poudre blanche.

\- J´en sais rien, répondit la fille et elle jeta un coup d´œil autour d´elle. Elle voulait déjà apperler les amis et les dire que la chose fut dehors, quand le vent souffla avec le son ressemblant d´un bruissement du papier.

Les deux levèrent la tête et ils virent une avalanche tomber sur eux. Elle les deux recouvrit.

Il y eut en explosion. La fille se cogna la tête. Quand elle se réveilla, la douleur mal descendait jusqu'aux clavicules. Génormica essaya d´y passer la main, mais la neige était trop loude et elle n´était pas capable desserrer le bras. La poudre la glaça partout sur le corps. Quelque chose empoigna sa cheville et la tira vers la surface.

Derek.

Il repoussa la neige et aida Susan se lever. Susan secoua pour enlever le reste. Elle avait vraiment froid – elle eut envie de l´injurier mais elle se tut.

\- Ça va, demanda Derek.

\- Les gars!

La fille commenca râteler la neige qui bouchait l´entrée de la grotte. Susan ne savait pas où commencer mais elle devina que les trois n´avairent pas réussi. La fille avait le bout des doigts gelés et les v êtements mouillés. Elle ne trouva rien, elle ne pouvait pas les trouver.

Deker ne fit que regarder son effort.

Susan se leva et se déplaca, elle commençait d´tre désespérée. Elle avait peur de perdre ses amis. La fille ne sentait plus ses mains.

\- Nous devons les aider!, murmura – t – elle.

\- Quoi? Derek ne comprnait pas.

\- Nous devons les aider!, cria Génormica et elle se déplaca encore un peut. Elle n´avait pas les idées clairs, elle savait qu´elle se touvait directement au-dessus de la grotte, mais il y avait trop de neige.

\- Nous devons trouver la grotte! ordonna la fille pour elle-même.

\- Susan?, Derek lui posa la paume sur son épaul pour la calmer.

\- Ils arriveront jamais de sortir tout seuls. Susan agitait ses membres pour faire circuler le sang dans son corps.

\- Susan, nous devons avancer successivement.

Le cri remplit l´air. Les deux en bas levèrent la tête et virent Insectosaurus voler en zigzaguant.

\- Qu´est ce que…?

Le saurus s'immobilisa et ausitôt il se protegea. Maintenant Susan aperçut la poussière. Saurus perdit le controle et percuta dans la mur d´un rocher. Le bruit de la fissure déchira les tympans et se fut repris l´écho.

Les deux visages se grimacèrent de peur. Un gronde un préceda crépitement de la glace. Du sommet de la montagne se détacha une masse du poudre blanche et la roche au dessous resta nue.

Génormica avait mal au cœur et sentit le découragement l´envahit.

Les deux géants instinctivement observèrent l´avalnche.

Génormica par son expérience partit en fléche. Elle courut vers le fond de la vallée, le terre trembla, la fille trébucha et tomba. Derek la suivit. Il la tira et voulut continuer de fuir mais Susan le stoppa. D´unesigne du visage, elle lui signifia que, qe la situation était sans espoir. Ils se rendirent compte qu´il n´avait pas d´endroit où se cacher. S´ils repartaint, la masse les attraperait plus loin c'était sûr. Il ne leur resta d´autre solution que d´attendre jusqu'à ce qu´elle les balaye.

L´espoir de ne pas être blesser fit réagir. Sans instinctivement attrappa le bras de Derek, elle se pressa contre sa poitrine et avec la mains gauche couvrit la tête. Elle ne voulait pas l´utiliser comme une bouclier mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir.

Derek l´embrassa et la fit pivoter afin la masse l´enfoncera en première. Puis il se tourna face à la vallée. Le bruit s´approcha et devenait insupportable. Les secondes passèrent et la fille se colla les plus en plus fort contre Derek. Elle trouva cette sentiment agréable – d´avoir quelqu'un pour l´aider.

Trois, deux, un. La masse les poussa si vite qu´il ne savaient plus où était le bas et le haut. Génormica serrait avec force la main de Derek, puis elle la lacha. La pression les renversa. Le dernière chose dont elle se souvenir…

Tout était calme, il n´y avait plus rien. Susan se retourna terrifiée. «Qu'est-ce que…?»

La fille se leva. Partout où elle tourna ses regards, il n´avait que l´horizon gris et blanc, la solitude. Susan très inquiète promena son regard – où étaient les montagnes, la neige, Derek et l´avalanche?

-Coucou, cria quelqu'un. Susan se secoua. Ce qu´elle vit le surprit: elle se vit elle même, la même taille, les mêmes vetements comme si elle se ragargardait dans un miroir.

\- T´as un grand promblème, tu sais? dit la personne en face. Sa voix ressemblait à celle de Susan mais faussée.

\- Qu´est ce que se passe? demanda Susan sans hésiter.

\- T´en fouille pas si facilément, continua la fille en ignorant la question et elle souririt ave cun rictus.

\- Où je suis?

\- Dans ton epsrit, répondit la fille en face. «Je crois que ici, ça c´est ton inconscient, mais j´en mettrais pas ma main au feu. Néanmoins, on peut parler tranqiullement.

\- T´es qui?

\- Hum, je suis ta deuxième moitié, ceelle qui t´ordonne quand t´es perplexe, c´est moi qui danse quand t´es noir, comme si j'avais une chance de faire. Je suis celle qui tu parles quand t´es toute seule.

\- Quoi?, riposta Susan, mais comment?

\- T´as probablément perdu connaisance, répondit l´autre Susan avec indifférence. «Et toi ma chérie, t´as un blème.

\- Je rêve, pensa Susan. Tous devint ecore plus bizarre.

\- Si tu veux, oui on rêve, alors, j´ai besoin de parler.

\- Je sens rien, Susan toucha sa main.

\- T´es congelée, répodnit deuxième Susan. Elle avait l´air de perdre patience.

\- Mais…

\- Tu peux arrêter penser à toi et prêter attention à la raison pour laquelle on est là? cria l´autre Génormica. La situation était comique qand tout les deux filles étaient une même personne. «Tu sais combien de temps m coûté pour te rammener ici? Tu pouvais mourir.»

\- Comment je repars?

\- Ç´est pas de mon ressort.

\- Tout ça c´est ma consience? Susan promena son regard, elle ne vit que l´espace vide. «Pour quoi il y a rien?»

\- Ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemble, réponda la fille en face.

\- Pourqoi je suis là?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu rendes comtpe, ce que c´est ce que tu veux vraiment, ton système nerveux va hésiter entre deux aux frontiéres et tu te dois pas réveiller. Il sagit de ta santé psychique.

\- Je comprends rien.

\- Derek.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? s´effraya Susan.

\- Tu dois lui dire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ou tu vas devenir un folle, dit la deuxième Susan. «Regarde, c´est moi la moitié qui reagit et c´est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je peux être ici seulement si tu avoues que tu l´aimes encore que tu en as besoin.

\- J´ en ai besoin?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu pense qu´il soit ici? Il t´a sauvé la vie et il demande qu´un peu d´amour.

Susan se sentait complétement folle. L´autre continua: «C'est un destin.»

\- Si t´es vraiment moi, tu sais j´y crois pas.

\- Toi non, mais moi? Qui sait?

\- Comment on peut croir, chacun d'entre nous, en d'autres termes?

\- Je suis là quand tu changes d´avis.

\- T´as pas dit que tu décidais pour moi.

\- J´agis seulement, répondit la deuxième, c'est différent.

\- Toujour rien.

\- Tu comprends pas? la fille en face choca la tête, il suffit ce lui dire que tu sens.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que si non, une grande partie de toi va disparaître, la fille en face haussa la voix. «Tu pourrais juste pour un fois cesser de te comporter comme un enfant et faire ce qu´est bon pour toi? Tu crois que t´es capable reussir, mais t´as tort.

\- Calme toi, Susan fit un signe pour l´apaiser.

\- Que je me calm?, la deuxième Susan regarda la premiére comme si elle était complétmant sotte. «Tu sais comment ça fait mal quand tu le regardes et plus rien? C´est moi qui paye. Quand tu remarques ses marques d´adoration tu n´as aucune mémories? Je souffre. Je suis torturée par les sentiments.T´arrives pas à imaginer.» La fille se tourna et réspira. «Quand t´as pleuré après son arrivée. C´était moi, pas toi.

\- Je dois lui avouer?

La fille en face fit un signe de jeu de Charade, elle posa son index sur son nez et avec les doigts braqua Susan.

\- Mais je ne veux pas, refusa Génormica. «Je bavarde avec lui de façon normale et je lui ai pardonné. Ça suffit.

\- T´y pense maintenant, risposta la fille en face. «Tu sais, tu souviendra de rien, tu serais désorientée. Il s´agit de le réaliser, c´est clair?»

La fille disparut aussi avec son environment. Susan prolongea dans le noir avec la vitesse de d´un interrupteur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le canapé dans la salle commune emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Derek s´assit à côtè d´elle. Sa tête était penchée, Susan ne savait as s´il dormait ou s´il regardait ailleurs. Il tint la main de la fille et la serra fortement– comme il ne voulait pas la laisser.

\- Susan, ça va?, demanda – t- il soucieux, t´as mal où?

Génormica lessait ses yeux se fermer à demi, parce que la lumière blanche l´aveuglait. Quand elle se leva elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps.

\- Je me sens comme si j´avait été engloutie par un avalanche, supporta – t- elle au siège. «Qu´est ce qui s´est passé?» Elle lacha sa main.

\- Tu sais, Derek la regarda, on était vraiment englotis par un avalanche. Moi, j´ai eu de la chance, il y avait pas trop de neige sur moi et j´ai suis sorti facilement. Je t´ai cherché partout, ça a pris un peu de temps pour te trouver. T´as pas réagi, t´étais complétement de sueur froide.

\- J´avait perdu l´esprit pour combien du temps?, coupa lui parole.

\- Deux jours environs.

\- Deux jours? s´étonna Susan. Elle se sentit bien perdue. Elle elle regardait devant elle et réflechit à ce qui sepassait. Elle avait des millions pensées dans son esprit. Elle ne se souvenai de rien. Tout était flou.

Derek la sauvait, encore. Lui, Derek. Au début ils s´étaient séparés et maintenat ils étaient ensemble encore. Lui et elle - dans le même cas. La fille avait l´une impression que c´était vraiment le destin. Elle voulut démander ce que se passait avec Le Docteur, Le Maillon et B.O.B. mais elle s'arrêta.

La fille sourit. Il avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle n'était pas sûre si c'était une bonne idée.

Génormica dévisagea Derek, il se tourna vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose, mais la fille avait des intentions différentes, elle pencha sur lui et l´embrassa.

Elle trouva pourquoi elle était si confuse, pourquoi elle ne se comportait pas de naturelle. C´était la haine qui cachait ses sentiments vrais. Susan aimait toujour Derek, mais alle n´arrivait pas le faire à l'avouer. Elle lui pardonna tout. Elle se rendit compte que´elle chance elle avait. Les gens doivent chercher le veritable amour et dans son cas l´amour vint à elle – pour la deuxième fois.  
Susan ne veut plus qu´oublier ce qui s´est passé depuis le marriage jusqu'à ce moment.

Elle ne désirait que ce moment dura pour toujours .

Page **27** de **27**

_Derek; Monstres contre Aliens fanfiction_


End file.
